Komaeda's Hoodie
by Flynt Coal
Summary: Hinata wonders where Komaeda got his hoodie. Just some dumb short cute stuff that I wrote up. Mostly friendship, but KomaHina if you squint. Sort of. Enjoy!


Around noon was when Komaeda and Hinata had breakfast usually. After the former started to not show up for the meal, Hinata eventually learned he came later, and when he asked, Komaeda would reply that no one wanted to eat around trash like him. Hinata hated the fact that everyone felt uncomfortable around him and called him a freak, but opinions were opinions. He decided upon eating breakfast later as well, alongside the other boy.

On this particular morning, Hinata idly poked at his food while Komaeda, who seemed awfully pleased about having someone to talk about hope to, took his time alternating between talking and eating. Hinata was admittedly too tired for this, but he would endure if it made a difference to Komaeda.

He blankly gazed forward, thinking over the memories they had lost. How well did he actually know Komaeda, throughout those two years? Something caught his eye suddenly, and the brunette seemed to remember something, but it faded away almost as soon as it came. He chased after the fading memory, but it may as well have been catching mist, and it hazed away. Curiously enough, what brought the memory in the first place was looking at Komaeda's hoodie. Was there something significant behind it?

"Hey, Komaeda…" Hinata muttered slowly, after putting down his orange juice. The white-haired boy wore that carefree grin of his, and looked to Hinata expectantly.

"I was curious, where did you get your hoodie?" It wasn't an strange question, after all, the clothing was pretty unusual. Komaeda turned to look at it instinctively.

"I… don't really remember. I know someone special gave it to me… but I don't know anything past that. Then again, to think anyone would give such a lovely thing to someone so worthless, it's to be assumed they were someone special!" He chuckled in response, even though the description wasn't very helpful. Hinata decided not to dwell on it too much, it probably wasn't important.

-Two Years prior-

"This is it, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda sped down the snowy road, not waiting for the exhausted boy behind him. When the slightly shorter boy finally reached him, Komaeda pointed at the store's window, beckoning him to go to it.

The pair pressed against the glass, staring beyond it while fluffy, pale snow accumulated on their hair. Komaeda stuck a pale finger in the direction of something green. "That's the hoodie I wanted, Hinata-kun." he stated proudly. Hinata, however, scowled. The damn thing was 12,000 yen. There was no way Komaeda could possibly afford it, despite how he beamed at it. It was a pretty long sweater too, and had some interesting designs. It was overall a nice article of clothing, but Hinata couldn't see himself wearing it… but it would look awfully nice on the other boy, he believed. Too bad neither could afford it; all Komaeda could do was visit this part of town and look (Or, more realistically, drool) at it, until it was sold to someone else. There was only one of these in the store, too, so it was likely it would be gone soon.

Well, the slightly shorter boy decided he wouldn't accept that.

Hinata never worked so hard in his life. Taking several different jobs may have been a bad idea, considering how when he returned home he was too exhausted to move or do anything besides sleep, but he constantly told himself it was worth it. After what seemed like years, he had piled in enough yen, and hurried to the store.

A few weeks had passed, and Hinata could assume Komaeda was in his dorm. He promptly knocked on the door, and waited. He blinked, and looked at the box, wondering why he bought the sweater. Komaeda wouldn't have been any worse off without it, but he still spent all that time working for it. It wouldn't seem like a waste of effort whether Komaeda loved it or threw it out immediately. Hinata just wanted him to have it, and remained bent on that for some reason.

The door opened slowly, and wide, grey eyes peeked at him, accompanying a huge grin he knew too well, before Komaeda threw the door open. "Hi, Hinata-ku-"

Hinata thrust the box forwards, waiting for the puzzled Komaeda to take it. When he did, Hinata nodded and dashed out of the dormitory, eager to hide a furious blush that sprung from seemingly nowhere. He did what he had to, even if he'd ever get to see Komaeda's reaction, but what he did get to see was Komaeda wearing that hoodie nearly every day. That alone was a good enough reward for his hard work.

-Two years Later-

Komaeda smiled at the green sweater, that he never really took off besides when he was going swimming or something, even during the island's warmest days. Someday, he wanted to remember who gave him such a thoughtful gift, when he really didn't deserve it. And if his luck remained good, maybe that person was already here.


End file.
